


Eyes on You

by GritaChita



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Minewt AU, Minewt Endgame, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GritaChita/pseuds/GritaChita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Newton was a man who had the brightest light on his eyes. Or, he used to be.<br/>It had been a while since no one ever saw that light anymore. The eyes only showed darkness and sorrow. They were hollow. All happened because one particular person who dominated his life for the whole four years before something happened eight months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the shitty grammar and mistakes. :|

Isaac Newton was a man who had the brightest light on his eyes. Or, he used to be.

For the last eight months, no one ever saw that light anymore. The eyes only showed darkness and sorrow. They were hollow. When it first happened, Gally took him to the Fry’s bar, treating him a shot of Everclear. But it didn’t do Newt any good, not even when Brenda came over to his flat the day after, bringing him ice cream and stuff. Nothing could return the light on his eyes. Even the owner wasn’t sure if it would come back, like ever.

It had been about eight months since it happened, and every time Newt wasn’t occupied with something to do, or anything that mattered, the memory would gracefully come back flooding into his mind, bringing back another prick of tears, shattering the already broken heart all over again.

 

> _Can we talk? – Minho_

_Newt stared at his phone blankly, wondering why Minho’s text wasn’t as cheery as usual. It concerned him, actually, because it was either Minho wasn’t feeling well or there was something bad happening. Newt actually had a bad feeling in his stomach since he woke up that day, as if his body was trying to tell him that everything bad was going to happen. Everything would change and nothing would be the same anymore._

_He replied Minho’s message, and the later immediately sent another back mentioning that Newt should come over to his flat. Newt obliged, belting out to Minho’s place as soon as he could, because what if something bad happened to Minho? He couldn’t deal with that, really. The universe could do bloody anything to him as long as Minho was okay._

_But as soon as he arrived at Minho’s flat room, he decided that no, he didn’t want the universe to do anything to him._

_He didn’t expect Minho waiting for him in front of the door though, only wearing a black shirt with his blue jeans hanging low on his hips. Not that Newt was complaining, but it was January and Newt had to wear, like, layers of clothing to cover himself and fight against the cold in the middle of New York City. Granted, Minho’s flat was warm enough so the man could wear whatever he wanted. But the light in Minho’s eyes, the one that was used to match with Newt’s, disappeared._

_But when Newt approached his boyfriend after putting his jacket over the coat-rack to kiss the man, he was rather surprised when Minho turned his head instead leaning in to Newt’s lips. Newt wondered why he kind of expected what coming next from Minho’s words, “I want to break up.”_

_Stunned at Minho’s sudden change of behaviour, Newt chuckled, “You were joking, right?”_

_“I’m serious, I want to break up.”_

_“But, why?” Newt was sure that his voice came out shaky. He was also sure that he was going to faint when Minho said, “I don’t love you anymore, Newt, I love someone else now.”_

_And as if it was a sign, the door to Minho’s bedroom was opened from inside, revealing the very brunette Thomas. He looked nervous, and for once Newt thought it was just another prank Minho pulled on him, with Thomas’ help. Newt certainly didn’t expect the brunette to come closer to Minho, eyes shining apologetically to Newt, but his hand sneaking into Minho's before they were intertwined together. Newt felt like he almost puked right there. He hoped it was just a nightmare. So without saying anything, he left the flat, running towards his own place, leaving Minho and Thomas behind, as if he was trying to find a way to wake up from the worst nightmare he had ever had._

_He couldn’t. By the time he hit the pavement, he realized that it wasn’t a dream at all, it was real. Newt grabbed his own chest, suppressing the pain coming from inside, but it didn’t work of course. He leaned in to the nearest wall and let himself down before bursting out the tears. Newt was shaking and shivering, he couldn’t control his body. He didn’t know if it was because the fact that he left his jacket at Minho’s place, or the fact that Minho had left him like the last four years they had spent together meant nothing for him._

By now Newt should’ve known that he had the worst luck and the universe hated him so much. He sometimes wondered why didn’t the universe just kill him and let him die, because it was easier that way, right?

He managed to push away his emotion into work for the last eight months. His boss liked his work and he eventually got promoted to a higher position which provided him a better amount of money. The new position made him work harder and stay in the office longer than he used to, except for Friday though. Every Friday night he'd go to Fry's bar and drink all kind of drinks he could afford thanks to his hard-working body. Gally used to come with him, but the man got tired of Newt’s act and told him to get his shit together.

On Saturdays, he'd have the hangover, which was always bad. But his body eventually learned how to bear with it after about two or three months. The hangover didn't give as much pain as it used to. On Sundays though, Newt would leave the flat, strolling around the park, watching movies on theatres by himself, or running errands. Because, even though it had been eight months, Newt couldn’t forget. He remembered every little thing about Minho, who used to come on Sundays, when they were still them.

This particular Sunday, Newt was out to run some errands at the local supermarket, all alone – like there was something new about it. But of course, even though he claimed to have the worst luck ever for the last eight months, they were nothing compared to that day. He made plan to run some errands, go out for a bit of clothes shopping, visit Gally and Brenda, and probably ask them if they wanted to watch a movie. He hadn’t even finished his grocery shopping when he bumped into someone, whose packs of cookies scattered all over the floor because of the sudden contact. Newt cursed himself, “Shit, sorry, I didn't see you.”

“No, no, no, I’m so– Newt?”

 _Shit._ In front of Newt was probably one of the last people he wanted to see, like ever. Standing there, Thomas plastered a wide grin on his face. The blonde gulped, “Oh, hey Tom– Thomas, long time no see, huh?”

“I know, right? How are you? It’s really nice to see you here.”

“Yeah, it is,” _No, it isn’t, I don’t want to see your face, Tommy_ , Newt’s head chimed in. He bit back his tongue, “I'm great. You good?”

Newt wasn’t sure how a grin on Thomas’ face could get any bigger, but it did as he nodded. _He must've been very happy with Minho._ His eyes decided to betray him and looked down to Thomas’ hand and he almost had a heart attack. Circling around Thomas’ ring finger, Newt could see a beautiful gold band. He swallowed hard as he pointed to the finger, “Is that – are you engaged?”

Yeah, of course, Newt was an idiot. He knew that already, thank you very much. Thomas’ face was beaming with love upon Newt’s question. Newt could see that Thomas was really happy as the brunette said excitedly, “Oh this! Yes! Yes, I’m engaged, Newt. Can you believe it? Anyway I don’t have your contact but please come to the wedding, okay?”

Newt’s ears were like filled with buzz; he couldn’t listen any more than that. So when Thomas started talking about the date and the place, Newt cut him off, “Just text Gally for the detail, and please do tell Minho too my congratulation. But I've got to go now, Thomas, okay?”

With that, he left, ignoring Thomas’ voice calling out his name. And of course, he forgot the fact that Thomas got a track scholarship back in the college, he kept up with Newt’s slower pace next to him. The flush on Thomas’ cheeks didn’t really match his calm voice when he said, “Are you done with your errands? Can we talk after this?”

“Sorry, Tommy, I’m busy,” Newt cursed his lips for letting out the nickname. But Thomas, who thankfully didn’t really care about it, just snatched Newt’s arm and said, “You’re not, and I need to talk to you.”

Newt didn’t say anything, he really wanted to say no, but of course Thomas wouldn’t have that, would he?

“Please, Newt,” Thomas said again.

Newt sighed and nodded, knowing Thomas wouldn’t let him go anyway. They walked in silence to the cashiers and paid their things before Thomas dragged Newt to the diner near the store. As they were seated, Newt immediately regretted agreeing to have that kind of talk with Thomas. He really didn’t expect any words coming out from the brunette’s lips. He honestly didn’t plan his day to turn like that.

_“What did you say again?” Thomas asked in disbelief. Minho sighed, “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can break up with Newt. It’s not that hard, Thomas.”_

_“Why would you break up with him anyway?”_

_“You know why, Thomas. Just do it, will you?”_

_Thomas was stunned. He knew well the reason why Minho did it, but he didn’t think that Minho would actually break up with Newt for that reason. He sighed, “Why are you doing this Minho? There’s got to be a better way.”_

_“Tell me,” Minho answered coldly. Of course, Thomas couldn’t really come up with one. But he couldn’t let it go, “But why me though? Why don’t you just use another cliché reason to break up with him?”_

_But suddenly Minho snapped and yelled to his best friend, “Don’t you get it?! It’s easier this way! It’s better if he hates me, Thomas. I need him to hate me so he won’t come back to my messed up life anymore.”_

Newt sniffled in silence at Thomas’ explanation. There was seconds of silence before the brunette continued, “It was never Minho, Newt, it was always Teresa. It is.”

“And please don’t tell him that I told you about this,” Thomas said again. At Newt’s frown, he added, “He never wanted you to find out, not even about my upcoming wedding. But he always said he’d just act like I broke his heart or something like that if we all ever met. But you deserve the truth, Newt, you really do. Minho is crumbling apart. He isn’t okay and he messes up his work in the office. He needs you.”

After Thomas left him, Newt stayed for a couple more hours, letting all what Thomas just said sink into his head. He decided to cancel his entire plan for the day and went home. And again, it reminded him of the time Minho came over.

 _Minho._ Oh my God, Newt felt like crying, _again_.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to because by the time he reached his flat, he got a call from his sister, along with her twin sons who asked their mom to talk to their uncle Newt.

“You’re coming to grandpa’s house for Christmas, right, Uncle Newt?” Nick, the elder of the twin, asked. Newt smiled upon hearing his nephew’s voice, “Of course I will, Nicky, what do you want for presents?”

Nick and George, the younger one, talked at once making Newt chuckled. Oh how Newt missed them. After agreeing on the presents Newt should buy from them, George chimed in, “Will Uncle Mino come with you, Uncle Newt?”

“Yes, he will come, right?” Nick added excitedly.

Newt’s breath hitched. He hadn’t told his family that he broke up with Minho so of course his nephews, who loved Minho so much, would ask for him. Newt swallowed hard and quickly said, “I’ll ask if he can come, okay? Now I’ve got to go to, bye guys!”

Newt closed his eyes. He was fucked up.

* * *

He didn’t count the days, but suddenly it was the wedding day of Thomas and Teresa. He almost didn’t come if it weren’t for Gally and Brenda who dragged him there. He was true though, it wasn’t a great decision to come the wedding. Because as soon as they arrived there, Gally and Brenda left him to fetch some drink or something like that, and he was stuck there alone.

Newt huffed. He was about to get himself a drink when someone poked his back.

“Isn’t it the almighty Isaac Newton?” Ben’s voice came to his ear. Newt smiled to the taller blonde, he hadn’t met Ben since a long time ago and he kinda missed him.

Newt was surprised that he could talk to Ben without being awkward despite the fact that Ben was Minho’s friend at the first place before Minho introduced them. Talking to Ben was always easy, making Newt wonder why they stopped talking in the first place. But then again, the answer of the question suddenly came in view. Dragged by a very beautiful Sonya – as bubbly as ever, the man in her arm looked too attractive for Newt’s liking; the navy suit with the black shirt that hugged his torso oh so perfectly was completed with a slicked back raven hair.

Minho looked so fucking handsome and Newt wanted to kill himself for feeling a desire at the sight.

His thought was suddenly over when Sonya attacked him with a hug. He hugged back, of course, arms circling around the girl longer than necessary because he didn’t want to know what came next. But Sonya pulled away from him, so he _had to_ deal with Minho. The tension wasn’t as thick as Newt imagined it would be, but it wasn’t the warmest they ever had either. Newt wondered maybe it was because Ben and Sonya were there, chatting animatedly next to Minho and Newt, who in the end just shook their hands, because hey, would you want to hug your ex-boyfriend of four years that lied to you saying he loved another man instead of loving you?

Actually, yes, Newt would love to hug the man. But it would make things more awkward and Newt hated it already.

But of course, Ben and Sonya had to disappear from his sight, leaving him alone with the almighty ex-boyfriend in front of him. Newt decided that, he could be friends with Minho, right? So he cleared his throat and asked, “So, uh, do you want to get some drink from the bar?”

“Yeah, sure, please lead the way,” Minho nodded.

Newt kind of wanted to see if Thomas telling the truth from their encounter the other day, so as soon as they sat in front of the bar, Newt asked again, “Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, Thomas marries Teresa in the end, I know you love him and stuff.”

Minho looked confused for a split second and Newt wondered why he still could see how Minho’s brain working. He could see when something’s clicked in Minho’s mind as the man blurted out, “Yeah, I mean, we’re okay. It was mutual, I’m good now.”

Newt wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He wanted to laugh because he knew Minho was lying to him, and he wanted to cry because he _still_ knew when Minho was lying to him. He mustered a smile and fetched a drink for a toast to Minho, who immediately raised his own glass and bumped it to Newt’s.

Before they knew it, one drink turned into two and two led to many. They chugged down the liquors and the beers in the bar, aimlessly talking about their friends and their past relationships with other people without mentioning the breakup and it almost felt like they never broke up. Almost. Newt didn’t realize he was so drunk when he slipped out asking if Minho would like come to his parents' house on Christmas break, telling him about how the twins missed their Uncle Mino. He even convinced Minho that all they’d do would be just an act, saying he wasn't ready to break the twins' hearts. Minho who was also drunk agreed, because he thought he owed Newt that much.

Gally and Brenda ended up dragging Newt home because he was a massive wreck while Minho fell asleep on the bar counter, waiting until Ben and Sonya took him home after the wedding. Newt didn’t even say goodbye to his friend. Yes, he and Minho might’ve been broken up, but first and foremost, they were friends, right?

Newt, who couldn’t handle liquor, had the worst hangover ever, and that came from the man who had hangover every weekend. He didn’t remember anything at all. His memory stopped where he and Minho went to the bar, and the rest was a blur. Gally and Brenda wasn’t helping either as they weren’t there when Newt slowly killed himself chugging the liquid. Newt just assumed that nothing happened and he should be grateful he was still alive.

But of course, something happened. The next weekend he got a text from a familiar number – one that he had deleted from his phone but he knew it by heart.

 

> I’ve bought the tickets. We’ll fly on 24th and back on 28th. – Minho

_What the fuck_ , was the first thing came to Newt’s mind. He instantly texted him back.

 

> What are you talking about? – Newt
> 
> You don’t remember, do you? – Minho

Now _that_ was something Minho would say every time Newt had too much alcohol in his system. Without even thinking, he dialed the number.

“Hello,” Minho greeted from the other side. Newt didn’t waste his time though, “What did I say again?”

“Not much, really, you just asked if I can come to your parents’ house on Christmas to meet them so you can avoid the questions about – the unwanted questions.”

 _That was a good safe, Min_ , Newt thought. But he didn’t want that, he didn’t want Minho to come with him, right? _Right?_ He sighed, “You shouldn’t listen to me. It was just a drunk request, Minho; I don’t even remember I asked you such thing.”

“I remember though,” Minho said without missing a beat. Newt’s breath stopped in his throat, couldn’t say anything back. Minho added, “And I miss the twins, Newton, I want to see them. Also, I already bought the tickets so there’s nothing we can do about it.”

That one was a lie, Newt decided. Minho was the son of Manny Park, the CEO of The Park Industries who accommodated many famous resort condominium chains under the company. Minho could practically buy anything and if he wanted to, he could return the tickets in one second. But again, Newt would avoid so much trouble if he took Minho with him.

He sighed, “This is the last time you can do this, Minho.”

They flew to Denver on 24th in the morning and were immediately welcomed by the twins who had shit-eating grin on their faces. Before Newt could ask though, Nick pointed to the sill above them, showing mistletoe that was hung by the door. Newt blushed, expecting Minho to distract the twins away from the Christmas decoration. But Minho gave him a quick peck on the lips instead and went to lift George to his embrace and hold Nick’s hand before going into the house, leaving Newt who blushed hard he thought his face could melt the snow. He wondered why he was thinking about his face melting the snow when he should be thinking about how he would bring their luggage inside the house because yes, Minho indeed left his luggage outside with Newt.

The dinner was embarrassing, to say the least, but Minho was pretty smart by turning the conversation so it wouldn't be about them and Newt was really, really, glad that he took Minho with him. They stayed up while the others went to bed after exchanging Christmas gifts, watching their favourite movie – Love Actually because Minho thought the blonde kid looked like Newt and Newt was just a sucker for those kinds of movies, each sitting on the end of the couch. It was partly because Newt didn’t want to stay in the same room with Minho. He decided that the living room was a much safer place.

It was almost three in the morning when they got bored. So Newt went to watch the pouring snow instead from the window while Minho went to the kitchen to make them hot chocolate. The pouring snow was beautiful, but Newt left to the kitchen as well figuring if Minho needed his help with the drink. But then again, he almost run into the man who turned out had done his job quicker than Newt thought he would be.

Both chuckled at the contact, because Minho and Newt had firm board figures but around each other they managed to pull out their clumsy sides. Soon Newt’s chuckles went down and his cheek flushed at the sight above him. Why he looked up at the first place, he didn’t know either. Minho caught his flustered face and looked up as well, his chuckles went down too as he smiled sadly to the blonde and asked, “May I?”

Newt blushed harder, but he nodded, expecting Minho to peck him like earlier in the front door. But the later put the mugs instead and pulled Newt into a deep kiss. Naturally, Newt immediately kissed back. He got carried away and circled his arms around Minho’s neck but then he realized that Minho’s hands on his hip were cold and trembling. Newt tried to pull away a little but Minho refused to let him go and kissed Newt deeper.

The kiss was everything they had – cold lips collided with chocolate taste and peppermint scents. But at the same time, it was something they never had – filled with missing pieces of puzzle, with the taste of emptiness and a prick of desires to go back to where they used to be. So when Newt felt Minho’s tongue grazing his lips, he obliged and opened his mouth slightly, giving the man permission to fully attack his mouth. When their tongues met though, it was another story. Because Newt felt his face wet. _Wait what?_

At first he ignored it, but eventually he stopped the movement and pulled away forcefully from Minho only to find that the man was crying, _hard_. Newt’s heart clenched at the sight and he cupped Minho’s cheeks. Then he asked, “What happened? Why are you crying?”

Minho didn’t give him any answer. Instead, the man chanted _sorry_ over and over again like a mantra, tears streaming down his face.

“Minho, talk to me?” Newt almost begged, because he had no fucking clue and he’d be damn if he actually had missed something when they kissed. Newt’s thumbs grazing over Minho’s cheeks trying to wipe the tears away, but they kept flowing. Newt never saw Minho wearing that kind of expression before, full of pain and sorrow. He whispered, “Min, talk to me, please? What can I do to make you stop crying? Please?”

Minho sobbed, “Please forgive me, Newt, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

And Newt did, actually. He forgave Minho a long time ago. He wondered if he was ever really mad to Minho, and decided that no, he couldn’t. He loved Minho too much and he couldn’t get himself to not forgive Minho.

When he told Minho that he already forgave the man, Minho instantly buried his head on Newt’s crooked neck, asking the blonde to hold him for a while. The tears finally went down but they still hugged each other, Minho clinging over Newt’s lanky body like he was gonna lose him. It wasn’t long before Minho was back chanting _sorry_ to Newt, adding I-love-you in the end making Newt pulled away completely.

Newt stared at Minho in disbelief like he was just seeing a ghost, but Minho pulled him to the living room and soon they were back on the couch again, this time shoulders pressing to each other. Newt let the man to calm down for a bit before Minho began talking.

“I was never with Thomas,” Minho confessed. Newt just nodded because he already knew that and he kind of hoped that the man would tell him the reason why Minho told lies to Newt. And Minho did, he explained everything.

_“You need to break up with that Newton kid,” Those words were said so coldly by Minho’s father, who asked his son to meet him in his office. Minho was confused, “What the hell?”_

_“You are the heir of the Park family and soon I have to give my position to you, and you can’t afford to date him when you finally hold the position.”_

_Minho felt sick at his father’s words. He preferred to let go the position and be with Newt instead, but it seemed like his father knew what he was going to say. Manny Park cut off Minho’s thought, “If you ever think about leaving the company and choose him, I’ll make sure that he’ll have no place in the industry anymore, Minho. Remember that I have connections.”_

_Minho hated himself for following his father’s order. But at least Newt, who used to work at the same company with him, wasn’t fired. But Newt was transferred to another company, because Manny didn’t want any possible reason that Minho would come back to Newt again and vice versa. When his father told him to avoid Newt completely, Minho hated himself more because he thought about it. He thought about how he could make Newt hate him._

_That was when he finally asked his childhood friend Thomas, “Can you do me a favour?”_

_“What is it?” Thomas asked._

_“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend so I can break up with Newt.”_

“So what changed?” Newt threw the first question. Minho said earlier that Newt could ask him anything and he would answer them all.

“I did, I changed. I don’t care anymore, Newt.”

“Does that mean –”

“I left the house, I left my flat. I live on my own right now, at the flat right above Fry’s bar. Those tickets I bought for us to come here? Those were the last time I used his money before I left.”

“What about your job?”

“What do you expect? Father had informed all the big companies in the nation that they should reject me if I ever apply there. But luckily, Fry was kind enough to offer him a job as a bartender, so yeah,” Minho said. Newt went silent; he didn’t expect Minho to ever leave his father completely, moreover to let go the job he had started since they graduated from college. Minho’s next words cut his thought, “Can I ask you something now?”

Newt nodded.

“Say Newt, if I ask you to come back to my life, would you be okay with it? I mean, I understand if you don’t want to because I literally have nothing and I hurt you in the past and you probably hate him for that and you probably don’t love me anymore. Also I can’t promise to not do it anymore because the only thing I can do is to love you. I never love anyone else like I love you and I –”

Newt’s sudden sob stopped Minho’s words. The man turned to hold Newt’s arms, “Newt, I’m sorry I said those things. It’s okay if you don’t want to, please don’t cry?”

But Newt couldn’t stop. He didn’t know Minho had gone through so much and yet he spent the whole time sulking around drinking his arse off. Minho needed him and Newt wasn’t there for him. Newt raised his hands to hold Minho’s cheek, tracing every single line on Minho’s cheekbones using his finger, letting his soul jump into the dark brown eyes, touching Minho’s forehead to soothe the frown, and finally kissing the forehead. Then he went to plant another on Minho’s hot eyelids. And again, he kissed the nose. He didn’t miss the dimples, the beautiful dimples Newt missed so much. Newt paused for a moment before looking at the swollen lips that belonged to the man of his dreams before leaning in and kissing Minho deeply.

The kiss felt different now, it felt like home. Of course Newt would come back to Minho’s life; it wasn’t a question that he needed to answer. When they pulled away upon the need to breathe, he whispered to Minho’s ears, “I never fell out of love with you.”

Minho almost lost his control because of the words. He pulled the blonde until Newt straddled his lap before kissing the cherry lips again, as if Newt would disappear if he ever let go. Newt didn’t mind, of course, he kissed Minho back, hands tugging Minho’s dark hair, pressing his body closer to Minho, suppressing the frantic heat from their bodies, giving Minho all the love he had, and yes, taking all the love Minho had for him.

* * *

 

Isaac Newton was a man who had the brightest light on his eyes. Or not.

Whatever, he didn’t care. Minho didn’t care. Minho was the one who made Newt’s eyes brightened up with love everyday anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing with happy-ending - or so I thought. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
